


Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess

by orphan_account, theneoncake



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 06:44:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10588575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theneoncake/pseuds/theneoncake
Summary: The story is written to follow the game as closely as possible. It is in Link's perspective, and Link is able to speak.





	

Link sat with Rusl, holding light conversation as they overlooked the small spring before them. The waters shimmered in the growing twilight, and sparkling with it was Rusl’s grey-blue eyes. It wasn’t long before they lapsed into a comfortable silence, simply enjoying the quiet gurgle of the spring and the moment of resting from their day’s work. 

Rusl cut the quiet with a calm voice, “Tell me…Do you ever feel a strange sadness as dusk falls?” Link diverted his attention to the older man, who wasn’t much for philosophy nor surrealism. “They say it’s the only time our world intersects with theirs… The only time we can feel the lingering regrets of the spirits who have left our world. That is why loneliness always pervades the hour of twilight…” Link leaned back. He placed his weight onto his hands and braced himself up, whilst his head tilted behind his shoulders as he considered what Rusl had said. Unfortunately, he didn’t get very long as Rusl continued, “But enough talk of sadness… I have a favor to ask of you, Link.” The younger man’s lips upturned and his head returned into it’s previous position to nod for the other to continue, “I was supposed to deliver something to the royal family of Hyrule the day after tomorrow…”

“The delivery Mayor Bo gave you?” Link asked. Rusl would often head to and from Hyrule, each visit with a different reason. 

“Yes, it was a task set to me by the mayor, but…” A breeze set over them and they each took a fraction of a moment to enjoy the summer’s wind. “Would you go in my stead?” At that, Link sat forward in curiosity, having not expected that from capable Rusl, who’d never shirked off his work before. “You have… never been to Hyrule, right?” The younger man shook his head and Rusl smiled warmly. “In the kingdom of Hyrule there is a great castle, and around it is Castle Town, a community far bigger than our little village…And far bigger than Hyrule is the rest of the world the gods created. You should look upon it with your own eyes.” 

Link nodded briefly, “I don’t mind making the run for you.” The Ordonian man was admittedly curious about what lay in the fields of Hyrule and beyond; their village itself was at the foot of the Hyrule province. Link didn’t pursue the curiosity though. Ordon was his home and he was content staying just there (save the occasional trips on the trail up until Faron woods). 

“It’s getting late, we should head back to the village,” Rusl’s words were a bit abrupt, “I will speak to the mayor about this matter.” 

They stood and Rusl got in a good stretch as Link readied Epona, his steady horse that would be carrying bundles of dried grass for the livestock at the ranch. Once Link was ready, he caught the patient gaze of Rusl and they set off. The path was peaceful, and shadowed by the leafy canopy from the trees on either side. They shared some final conversation before making it to the exit of the trail and to a small clearing with large rock formations. They ringed the edges like walls and to one side, an enormous tree stood solid, strong, and holding Link’s house in it’s trunk. Off to the far side was a gap in the rock wall where a woman with a belly, enlarged with child, and a young boy stood. 

Link said goodbye to Rusl, his wife Uli, and his son Colin. The young boy wore a wide smile when he saw Link and waved at him in glee one last time as his parents turned back to head into the village. Link watched them go, and stood in place only for a wink of time then he tied Epona’s reins to a post just beside his house. Epona nickered and stomped her hooves in the grass, she relaxed herself while Link unloaded her. 

“Alright, girl. You get comfy.” He bid her goodnight and climbed into his own home. He sighed at the familiar wood scent that surrounded him; he relaxed again completely just briefly before he set out to rustle himself up some dinner. He settled on a stew: Potatoes, carrots, pumpkin, cheese, chunks of goat meat, goat milk, and some broth were all thrown into a pot together and left to simmer. He placed the chest he used for perishables in the cool place of the cabinet beside his wood stove. 

“Hey! Link!” Link jumped in surprise and bumped his head into the shelf. He groaned, and rubbed a growing lump on his head. “You there?” Slightly reluctant, Link climbed a ladder to a small platform with a circle window (he fashioned the look out himself), and poked his head out and blinked at Fado, who looked up in time to see him. “Hey, you mind helpin’ me herd the goats? They ain’t listening to me lately!” 

Link answered breezily, “Yeah, I could. Hold on while I get ready!” 

“Hey, where’s Epona?!” 

\-------

Link frowned up at the darkening sky as he climbed down the ladder. His frown only increased when he discovered Epona’s patch of grass emptied. “Where’d you go off to now, girl…?”

“C’mon, now, and hurry on up an’ bring Epona with you.” Fado ran a hand through his cropped blonde hair and meandered off to wait at the ranch. 

Link sighed, running his fingers through his own locks as he contemplated what happened to his silver bay: he’d tied the big girl’s reigns securely. Rusl did mention monkeys from the Faron wood being loose near the village. It could be possible that they took off with her. The thought sparked anxiety in him, but just as quickly as panic set in, it faded when he considered the thief could have been his old time friend Ilia. She often snuck off with Epona to take care of her. It was possible she and Epona were in the spring he and Rusl had just left (she’d often bathe Epona there). 

With his mind set, Link rushed through the shadowy coat of the trees in the path, until it parted to the trail into the spring. Just as he thought, he found Ilia bathing Epona in the glow of twilight. She must have heard his steps, because she turned around and her soft lips quirked upwards, “Oh, hi, Link.” She turned to Epona and stroked her broad shoulder, “I washed Epona for you!” Ilia gazed fondly at the horse, smoothing the now clean fur around her neck. “Epona is a girl too, so you have to treat her nice like one!” 

Link’s mouth twisted in amusement and he gave a nod. His hands planted themselves on his waist and he tilted his head to consider Ilia, “I’ll try to remember.” but he never would. Ilia often scolded him for not taking proper care of his horse. 

“Oh, but listen, Link… Could you do something for me? Can you use a piece of grass to play that song for me? You know, the one that Epona likes? I tried to play it for Epona, but I just can’t seem to play it the way you can, Link.” Ilia’s eyes pleaded with him and her lips were almost into a pout.

Link gave in and moved to a patch of odd-looking reeds. The stems were soft and dark green but the tops were hollow, brown and hoof-shaped. He plucked off the reed and blew into it, and adjusted his lips to change the note. The tune was simple and soft, and it made his horse nicker at the nice melody. Ilia had closed her eyes to enjoy the music, and sighed softly when it stopped. 

“It’s such a nice melody… Epona looks happy. Well, she’s all prettied up now, so I suppose you can ride her back. But don’t you make her do too much, OK?” She smiled. Link stepped forward and hesitated on asking Ilia if she’d want to ride back into the village with him on Epona. “What’s the matter? Aren’t you going to the ranch?” she prompted him. 

“Yeah…” He leaped up and swung his foot over Epona’s back and seated himself upon her. “I’ll see you later, Ilia. Thanks for taking care of Epona.” 

Link returned to Ordon Village, his horse finally returned to him. On his way he noticed the villagers who were gathered in clusters here and there. He smiled and nodded to the shopkeeper and her family. The shopkeeper was a plump, and slightly uptight woman who lived to make her husband’s life miserable. Link politely stopped to say hello to the family.

Sera tilted her head and had a welcoming expression on her face, “Ah, if it isn’t young Link. Are you going to close down the ranch for the day? I just closed up shop, myself. I’m sure you know all about the mischievous monkeys that’ve been coming into the village lately… those things worry me a bit. I’d better lock up tight here… I couldn’t stand to have any more goods stolen… Can’t trust that good-for-nothing husband to do anything right…”

Next to her, a brown haired, scrawny child with a pompous attitude turned to a timid man beside her, “C’mon, Dad! You can’t catch a silly little monkey?”

Hanch bowed his head slightly and shrugged, “Uhh… Well… No. No, I can’t.” 

Sera shook her head, “Oh… Listen to us babble on. I didn’t mean to keep you. Alright, off to work with you.” she clapped her hands, “Why don’t you stop by and do a little shopping some other time?”

Beth, their freckle faced daughter blushed up at Link, “Well… Have a good time at work, Link!” 

Hanch nodded and added, “...And be careful out there!” 

Link nudged Epona’s sides with his heels and started off toward Rusl, Uli, and Colin. Rusl was on the small square dock in the creek. Uli had a basket of laundry beside her, but she and Colin both were watching Rusl thrust his sword in some practice stances. In the same way he greeted Sera and her family, he offered a salutation to the three and paused when Colin turned to him.  
“Oh… Hi, Link. I’m making you a fishing rod, y’know! All I have to do is paint it, so get ready for fishing!” He paused then revised his statement, “I just need to finish painting it today… Then I need my dad to look over it… My dad, he always has to stick his nose in everything, y’know.” 

Rusl turned and noticed Link, setting his sword down and flashing a grin, “Ah, great timing, Link! There was something I’d forgotten to tell you. My son Colin is making a fishing rod so the two of you can play together. He should finish it today, so you can come get it at the house tomorrow. Now, this is Colin’s first fishing rod, so it may not be the best one out there… but you will be kind and use it anyway, right?” At Link’s genial nod, Rusl brightened, “See you tomorrow!” 

Epona made it two steps before Uli stopped Link, “Good evening Link. This is a lovely sunset is it not? It is kind of you to spend time with my husband, you know… it gives me more time to myself!” 

Link chuckled at that, “Well, Rusl’s a great friend. We’d have stayed out longer, but I have to lend a hand to Fado with the goats tonight. I’d better hurry on with it, I have stew simmering at home.” 

“Oh, do you have to put the livestock to bed now? Well, you should go to the ranch before the sun goes down.” Uli waved at Link as he steered Epona further into the village, toward the ranch.

The mayor’s house was between his short journey from the creek to the ranch, and the mayor himself stopped Link to chat with him. “Oh. Link. Looks like you’re goin’ to help Fado. Good job. He headed up to the ranch ahead of you. You go finish up your chores before the sun goes down.”

Link finally arrived, walking through the gates and finding Fado watching the herd graze. Upon Link’s entry, Fado brightened and came forward. “Sorry to get you over here in such a hurry, Link! These guys have been awful skittish lately. They won’t listen to a word I say. Sorry to ask, bud, but how’s about you an’ Epona herd ‘em into the barn real quick? We ain’t got much time, so you think you can do it for me?” Link gave a quick nod, “Much oblige there, bud! OK, then, go on an’ herd all these little scamps into the barn for me!” 

Link gave a short cry to urge his horse forward, and Epona shot away from Fado at high speed. The goats shuffled away from Link and Epona when they got near, the group expanded and shriveled in response to Link riding near. It took Link longer than expected, a few goats gave him a hard time and ran the opposite way the man had been rounding them. In the end, Link emerged victorious, and Fado closed the barn after the group. 

“Link, Epona… much obliged to both of y’all!” Fado exclaimed, rushing forward. “I can cover everythin’ tomorrow without havin’ to trouble you, so just sit back an’ relax, bud. Oh… But, uh, how ‘bout today? Wanna practice with fences?” Link opened his mouth to decline Fado, he had dinner on the stove, but Fado continued, “Just wait a spell, bud. I’ll get them set up.”

Link sighed and eventually he felt his lips quirk up in amusement. He decided that he and Epona had worked hard today, a little playtime wouldn’t hurt. As if in response, Epona whinnied and bobbed her head. Link resigned himself to watching Fado set up the fences. He offered to help, but Fado declined politely. It took Fado almost thirty minutes, only because lugging the fence up and then setting the posts by himself was a little bit of a challenge. 

“Hoo, sorry that took so long! OK, then! Y'all ride all you want! Y'all get tired of ridin', just jump the gate an' head back into the village, OK, bud?” Fado wiped his hands with a sense of accomplishment and headed off to the barn to make sure everything was in the right place. 

Link rode for at least another twenty minutes; clearing the fences and going back again. When he finally grew tired of it, and his stomach growled hungrily, Link jumped the fence and rode home- to the promise of dinner.


End file.
